Usa e Joga Fora
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Depois de uma guerra e uma discussão sobre valores e meias velhas, Lily se vê encurralada pelo destino. Ela não tem como fugir de Tiago
1. Chapter 1

Usa e Joga Fora

**Sinopse: **Garotas que matavam aula para chorar no banheiro, tentativas de poção do amor, gritos desesperados... Era o que acontecia quando Tiago Potter jogava um de seus alvos fora. Lily Evans resolve dar um fim nessa história.

I 

- Vamos, Daphne. Você sabia que ele era desse jeito – Lily tentava confortar uma sextanista da Corvinal, que estava em prantos – Sabia que corria o risco de ser chutada no segundo ou terceiro dia...

- Mas nós estávamos indo tão bem – Daphne respondeu, olhando para a ruiva, toda chorosa e infantil – Eu pensei que ele ia se encantar comigo, que ia desistir de tudo...

- Eles nunca desistem, minha querida – Lily tentava disfarçar a impaciência. Aquelas burrinhas nunca iam aprender? – O que eles mais gostam é o fato de terem tudo o que querem. Nenhuma garota aprende de verdade...

- Olha, já é o sinal do final do almoço. Eu preciso ir pegar as minhas coisas – A garota levantou-se, lavou o rosto rapidamente e se encaminhou para a saída do banheiro – Obrigada pela ajuda, Evans.

Lily murmurou qualquer coisa para a garota soluçante, e se recompôs. Planejava abrir uma barraquinha de madeira rústica no meio do Salão Principal intitulada "Conselhos de superação amorosa aqui", enquanto do outro lado do Salão o letreiro "Pegue sua senha para beijar Tiago Potter" brilhasse e piscasse, fazendo as garotinhas iludidas passarem batido por sua humilde barraquinha, indo notar a pobre coitada só depois que as lágrimas estivessem caindo pelas suas faces.

Ela estava realmente farta de ter que consolar garotinhas humilhadas e chutadas por algum maroto. Ultimamente por Tiago Potter, que parecia ter resolvido conhecer as garotas da escola mais profundamente.

O problema era que Tiago Potter era um maroto. Popular, divertido, inteligente, cativante, simpático... enfim, um amor de pessoa. O sonho de consumo de qualquer garotinha que já sonhou em ser princesa de um castelo.

O único defeito: Trocava de mulher como quem troca de meias.

Poucas tentavam resistir aos encantos do jovem, e quando resolviam faze-lo, era aquela resistência pouco convincente, de quem diz que não mas seus olhos dizem outra coisa.

Enfim, Lily duvidava muito que Potter tivesse recebido outro "não" além do dela própria.

Sim, Tiago Potter nunca resistiu a um rabo de saia, e até mesmo Lily ele tinha convidado para sair.

Da primeira vez que ela havia recusado um convite do rapaz, ele ficou todo cheio de si, pensando que seria mais uma das falsas resistências, das quais ele tinha que contornar pelo menos uma vez por semana.

E, depois que ele disse milhares de cortesias e bajulou Lily até ela se irritar, a uiva soltou um simples:

"Potter, eu não estou bancando a difícil. Eu estou sendo difícil porque eu _não _tenho a mínima vontade de sair com você".

Foi o fim do mundo para o maroto, que ficou ultrajado. Como já foi mencionado, Tiago não estava nem um pouco acostumado a receber recusas. Principalmente de garotas.

Depois desse episódio com Lily, Tiago passou a convida-la freqüentemente, esperando que Lily se cansasse e aceitasse os convites.

Mas Lily não via, sinceramente, graça nenhuma em ser descartada como um papel usado, e continuou reusando todos os convites que Potter lhe fazia.

E Lily ainda tentava manter as garotas conscientes de que iriam ser chutadas em poucos dias, mas poucas queriam seguir seus conselhos, acreditando serem as últimas bolachas do "seleto" pacote de Tiago.

Mas o "seleto" pacote de bolachas de Tiago, parecia ter milhares de fundos falsos, truques e feitiços de reposição, já que nunca acabava. Nem sequer estava perto do final.

A ruiva se encontrava adentrando a Sala Comunal da Grifinória do exato momento, depois de mais um dia atarefado em sua vida, andando calmamente pela sala, avistou os quatro conhecidos marotos sentados em suas costumeiras poltronas perto da lareira.

- Hei, Evans! – Lily ouviu seu nome ser chamado, e virou-se para ver quem o dizia. Ele. – Eu ainda não falei com você hoje.

- Falou agora. Posso ir? – Lily tentou fazer sua voz parecer calma e tranqüila. Arriscou até mesmo um sorriso – Estou bastante cansada, sabe...

- Imagino. As tarefas de monitora e essas coisas – ele parecia convincente, mas Lily tinha absoluta certeza de que aquela sensibilidade toda era apenas fachada – Mas não vai levar muito tempo.

- Pode dizer, eu sou toda ouvidos – Lily comentou, ironicamente. Ela necessitava de um banho quente e de seus cobertores, antes que entrasse em parafuso e aquele louco resolvia interrompe-la com mais uma sessão ladainha barata – E eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Bem... é que eu pensei que poderíamos dar uma volta pelos terrenos antes das nove, sabe. Alguma coisa para que você relaxe – Ele sorriu sedutoramente, piscando o olho lentamente – Eu espero você se arrumar se quiser...

- Sinto muito, Potter. Eu estou morrendo de cansaço. Eu tive um dia cheio – Ela fez uma pausa estratégica em sua fala, como que para causar mais impacto no ouvinte – E por sua culpa.

- Como assim? _Minha _culpa? – Ele perguntou atordoado. Lily fez uma forca enorme para não gargalhar da careta que Tiago fez – Eu nem sequer encontrei com você hoje!

- Indiretamente sim. Eu queria pedir para você parar, pelo amor dos meus filhinhos, de iludir essas pobres bruxinhas insanas – Lily colocou o pulso na testa, teatralmente. Como em um drama muuuito antigo – Eu estou começando a ficar farta de consolar menininhas choronas porque você as dispensou e coisa parecida...

- Humm... eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer – Ele deu um sorriso maroto, mas a ruiva não se intimidou e encorajou-o a prosseguir – Você poderia sair comigo. Assim, eu não perturbava mais nenhuma garotinha iludível.

- Oooh, você está dizendo que vai deixar todas elas, para ficar _somente comigo_? – Lily arregalou os olhos de esperança, com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto e uma tentativa frustrada de fazer seus olhos verdes brilharem. Piscou várias vezes antes de desfazer todo o teatro e ficar séria – Jura mesmo que é nessa conversa fiada que elas caem?

- Na verdade, não. Eu estou usando isso pela primeira vez com você – ele lhe deu uma piscadela de cúmplice – Geralmente é só eu sorrir que elas se aproximam e fazem o serviço completo.

- Nossa, eu deveria ficar lisonjeada em ser a estreante de uma de suas táticas de guerra? – ela perguntou-lhe, cheia de ironia – Não espere que eu vire sua súdita por causa de meia dúzia de palavrinha bonitas, meu querido. Agora é sério, eu continuaria nossa construtiva conversa durante o resto da noite, mas estou sonolenta demais para tal loucura.

Sem mais uma palavra, a ruiva deu um pequeno sorriso para o maroto e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

- Por que demorou? – ouviu uma voz lhe perguntar, nem bem tinha posto a mão no trinco – Está vinte e três minutos fora de seu horário habitual, Alice até foi tomar banho na sua frente...

- Jura? Eu precisava do meu banho nesse momento – Lily respondeu à Vick, colega de quarto e amiga inseparável, sentando-se em sua cama folgadamente – Vai saber se eu estava trancada em algum armário com um garoto...

- Ah, isso é bem do seu feitio mesmo – Vick revirou os olhos, rindo com gosto em seguida – A não ser que você seja uma vadia insaciável nas horas vagas...

- E você não sabia? – Lily arregalou os olhos, fingindo estar ultrajada com a amiga, rindo junto com ela em seguida – Que péssima amiga que você é Victoria...

- Sem brincadeiras agora, por que você demorou? – Vick perguntou, ainda dando risadinhas pelo canto dos lábios – Sua ironia está ligada, e a língua afiadinha demais para o meu gosto...

- Previsivelmente eu estava "conversando" com o Potter – Lily respondeu, sinalizando as aspas – Ele queria me aplicar qualquer ladainha sobre sair pelos terrenos, mas acabamos engrenando uma conversa irônica sobre corações partidos e galanteamentos sem sentido...

- Mais um fora para o nosso querido marotinho? – Alice saía do banheiro enxugando os cabelos em uma toalha branca, sorrindo para as amigas – Assim ele pode se apaixonar...

- O problema dele – Lily deu de ombros, rindo junto – Se ele se apaixonar por uma cobrinha de língua ferina e nervosinha, o azar vai ser inteiramente dele.

- Aham. E você não vai gostar nem um pouquinho assim, não é? – Vick perguntou, com o polegar e o indicador quase juntos.

- E por que eu iria gostar daquele traste convencido? – Lily perguntou, franzindo o cenho para a amiga.

- Primeira, porque quem desdenha quer comprar – Alice respondeu, rindo como um bebê da expressão da amiga ruiva – E segunda, porque o Potter é um senhor bofe. Bonito, inteligente, simpático e...

- Mulherengo. – A ruiva pontuou, estragando todo um discurso sobre como homens nesse estilo estavam em falta – Não precisa me dizer, eu sei perfeitamente, e é exatamente por isso que ele não tem nenhuma chance comigo.

- Quer dizer que se não fosse esse pequeno defeitinho – Vick enfatizou, com um sorriso sardônico – Você ficaria com ele?

- E por que não – Lily perguntou, com uma expressão marota incomum – Como vocês disseram, ele é _um senhor bofe._

Lily andava pelos corredores da escola, cumprindo seus deveres de monitora, rezando para que não encontrasse nenhuma irregularidade e pudesse partir direto para uma barra de chocolate e um livro de romance, ou jogar conversa fora com suas amigas.

Não encontrou nada de errado, e foi dispensar o seu detento da noite.

- Vamos, Potter. Sua detenção terminou – Lily adentrou a sala de poções, na qual um maroto mais descabelado do que nunca embalsamava ervas – Por mais que você tenha se apegado a ela...

- Muito engraçado, Evans – Tiago rebateu, com a voz estafada – Seu senso de humor me deixa maluco...

- Deixe de ser idiota. – A ruiva virou as costas para o rapaz e se dirigiu até a porta – Vamos logo, eu estou pregada.

O maior erro da ruiva naquela sexta-feira: Virar as costas para um maroto. Sentiu a mão forte do moreno pressionar seu pulso, e quando ela notou, estava presa em um abraço forte e com perfume de ervas noturnas.

- Está pregada? Não há problema, isso não vai te cansar muito – Tiago sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo a pele dela arder secretamente – Eu só quero te fazer uma pergunta...

- Tem algo te segurando? – ela perguntou com a voz firme. Conseguia ser irônica nos momentos mais inoportunos.

- Por que é que você foge tanto de mim? – ele continuou sussurrando, ignorando a pergunta de Lily – Por que não assume logo o que sente.

- Não iria assumir. _Mesmo_ se sentisse algo – ela respondeu, também sussurrando. Ela notou que os braços do moreno estremeceram – Eu não sou imbecil, sabe?! Meu coração não gosta de ficar esburacado. Ele prefere arriscar algo somente quando sabe que não vai sair da história em frangalhos.

- O que quer dizer? – Tiago perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz em alguns decibéis, mas ainda abraçando a ruiva firmemente.

- Só digo se você me soltar – Ela lhe lançou um olhar significativo. Ele a soltou, mesmo demonstrando resistência – Obrigada.

- Agora dá pra explicar esse discurso sobre corações esburacados? – Ele perguntou. Lily imaginou se ele estava fazendo teatro. E se estava, era um profissional - Eu não entendi nada.

- Não se faça de imbecil, pelo amor de Deus! – Ela ergueu os olhos quando ele continuou com aquela expressão intrigada – Será possível que você não vê o estrago que faz quando dá um pé na bunda de alguma garota?

- Erm... – Ele tentava desesperadamente pensar em alguma resposta inteligente, mas chegou a conclusão de que não seria possível. Disse apenas: - Acho que eu nunca olhei duas vezes para uma garota depois de deixa-la.

- É lamentável, sabe... Eu imaginava que você fosse egoísta, mas não imaginava que fosse _tanto! _– Lily exclamou com impaciência. Ele acabava de perder milhares de pontos com a ruiva – Garotas chorando e se descabelando porque o Adônis de Hogwarts terminou um relacionamento com elas, sentindo-se usadas e mal-amadas. Não-amadas seria o termo certo. Garotinhas que imaginavam que fossem algo mais que um beijo e um tchau... Esse tipo de coisa que não atinge a sua redoma de cristal...

- Mas eu nunca fiz isso com você – Tiago tentou argumentar, olhando com uma expressão pasma para a ruiva – E mesmo assim você continua a me chutar!

- E por que diabos eu seria diferente de todas as outras? Por que você iria me pegar no colo e me levar para casa? – Lily perguntou, com uma expressão irônica-intigada no rosto – Sinceramente acredita que eu vou cair nessa?

- Mas você é diferente – Tiago contra argumentou, com os olhos arregalados – Eu realmente gosto de você.

- Gostar? Eu também gosto de você, Potter. Isso não é o suficiente – Ela respondeu – Eu não sou nenhuma garota ingênua que vai cair nos seus braços depois de meia dúzia de palavras galanteadoras? Me esqueça, por favor.

A ruiva saiu da sala antes que Tiago pudesse piscar. Diria até que ela tinha aparatado, se não soubesse que esse tipo de coisa era proibida em Hogwarts.

As coisas que Lily disse para Tiago entraram na cabeça do maroto com bastante intensidade.

Ele realmente era egoísta, principalmente pelo fato de fazer um monte de garotas chorarem rios por ele, e ele só querer saber de outras.

Era verdade.

Se ele parasse para lembrar, tinha mandado todas irem cultivar mandrágoras sem deixa-las dizer qualquer coisa. Não pensava o quanto isso poderia ferir um coração, depois de pensar no assunto. Era um comportamento egoísta.

Era infantil.

Ele passou alguns dias agindo como agia antes, mas com a diferença de que ele observava as reações das garotas.

Para a primeira ele disse que já não a queria mais, virou as costas e saiu pelo mundo.

Notou que ela caíra no choro assim que ele virou o primeiro corredor, ouviu seus soluços desesperados, e os passos apressados em direção ao primeiro banheiro feminino que encontrasse. Silêncio em seguida.

Algo parecido foi dito para a segunda garota.

Dessa vez Tiago passou a notar em como ela reagia nos dias seguintes. Ausência nas primeiras aulas. Quando aparecia, demonstrava estar sensível e irritada, com as feições inchadas e o rosto em um tom avermelhado. Olheiras e o cabelo meio descuidado também.

Sentia-se um monstro.

Nos dias que se seguiram depois da conclusão de que não era nada legal fazer o que ele fazia, Tiago tentou ser menos direto.

Tentava ser sensível e inteligente, e passou a dar um intervalo de uns dias, ou uma semana, entre uma garota e outra.

A superação da parte delas era notavelmente melhor e menos conturbada.

- O que foi que aconteceu com essas garotas? – Lily perguntou para Tiago em uma aula de Herbologia – Elas andam bem mais calmas e menos chorosas também!

- Na verdade, eu pensei no que você me contou, sabe – Tiago se explicou docemente. Se não fosse Tiago Potter falando, Lily poderia até ter achado fofo – Eu percebi que não estava sendo nem um pouco legal, e passei a ser mais sensível com isso.

- Estamos tendo melhoras? – Lily perguntou, com o que parecia um sorriso satisfeito - Ou você finalmente encontrou vida na sua massa encefálica?

- Digamos que eu tenho me esforçado, Lily – ele lhe lançou uma piscadela marota – Tenho feito tudo isso para e provar que eu não sou um tipo tão ruim assim...

- Veremos se vai conseguir manter o que está dizendo por muito tempo – Lily tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto, mas também tinha o total indicio nos olhos de que não ia se deixar seduzir tão facilmente.

Era quinta-feira, e Lily procurava erros nos trabalhos das amigas.

O único jeito de convence-las a fazer os deveres era a promessa de que Lily corrigiria depois.

As vezes ela encontrava erros gravíssimos, como o feitiço de redução ser _Rictusempra _e causar tonteira.

Quando isso ocorria ela as fazia corrigir sozinhas, pois era uma falta de consideração fazer o dever correndo só para se safar.

Ela riscava alguns nomes errados, algumas fontes falsas, e até mesmo erros de grafia e concordância, os quais Emelina era a recordista.

Revirava os olhos com algumas gracinhas encontradas no meio dos trabalhos, quase mínimas, mas que eram bastante significativas entre as amigas.

Onde andaria Potter?

Ele andava muito quietinho ultimamente, sem nenhuma detenção, nenhum coração partido pela escola...

Algo dizia a Lily que ele estava tramando, e que boa coisa não deveria sair daquilo.

Sua consciência, muito da esperta, começou a discursar sobre Lily não se deixar seduzir, sobre valores e etc, quando de repente...

- ARRRE!! – Lily saltou do sofá como um gato escaldado, os olhos arregalados de susto – Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Só estou vendo se o seu coração está indo bem – ele disse rindo de uma Lily ofegante e um pouco vermelha que se sentava no sofá – O coração está bem, mas ao que tudo indica a consciência está pesada...

- Não seja palhaço – Lily exclamou com firmeza, colocando os pergaminhos das amigas de lado e olhando fixamente para o rapaz à sua frente – Ande logo, você não ver aqui para me fazer um exame cardiológico de graça. O que é que você quer?

- Se eu disser aqui e agora o que eu quero, serei um homem morto em menos de trinta segundos – Tiago declarou, e Lily ficou imaginando que diabos de tão grave Tiago estaria querendo – Mas enfim... Vim aqui lhe fazer companhia.

- Eu procuro ser sempre boazinha, e é assim que você me recompensa? – Lily olhou para o teto, como se falasse com Deus – Começo a pensar o que me faria se eu fosse malvada...

- Teria a companhia de Comensais da Morte cabeludos e sedentos de... mulher – Tiago rebateu na mesma hora, controlando as palavras – e se fosse realmente má, até poderia ter Voldemort uma vez por semana...

- Pelo amor de meus filhinhos, Potter – Lily riu com gosto da gracinha – Ter você por perto já é um parto, imagine ter uma penca de Comensais tarados e babões...

"_Lily Evans, eu acho bom você se controlar... Eu não sei se a senhorita percebeu, mas você está achando graça em uma piadinha do Potter. É, eu acho bom repetir, porque pelo jeito você ainda não atinou: DO POTTER!" _Sua consciência martelava em sua cabeça, e as duas últimas palavras pareciam ecoar por todo o seu cérebro, como se ele estivesse oco.

- Duvido que você tenha vindo aqui somente para me fazer companhia – Lily estreitou os olhos, tentando assumir seu autocontrole – Pode dizer o que você quer...

- Por que você não acredita em mim? – Tiago olhou para a ruiva com uma expressão de decepção – Por que sempre desconfia de mim?

- Simplesmente porque eu desconfio quando tudo parece bom demais – ela respondeu, depois de hesitar alguns segundos. Ela mesma não sabia porque desconfiava. Na verdade, ela tinha respondido a ela mesma ao mesmo tempo que respondia a ele – Porque não acredito que você esteja fazendo toda essa cena somente porque eu disse.

- E por que não?

- Será possível? Potter, você nunca valorizou uma mulher, você nunca olhou para onde pisava depois de largar uma garota, você sempre trocou de mulher como eu troco de calça, você nunca ouviu o que uma garota tem a dizer – Lily se impacientou, mas ainda mantinha o tom de voz normal, para não atrair a atenção das poucas pessoas que ainda restavam lá embaixo – Por que diabos eu ia gostar de me machucar? Por que diabos eu poderia imaginar que podia estar te mudando, como tantas outras se iludiram com isso, sendo que não eram mais do que uma mosca é para um sapo? Por que eu ia ser presunçosa a esse ponto? Não, Potter, eu não sou masoquista. Meu coração não gosta muito da idéia de sair dessa todo metralhado.

Ao fim do pequeno discurso da ruiva, o maroto estava de olhos arregalados.

Ele não gostava nem um pouco do fato de a ruiva pensar que ele era um hipócrita sem coração, mas ele queria continuar ouvindo, ele queria saber tudo o que a ruiva pensava.

Ao perceber que ela se distanciava, e que se ela chegasse nas escadarias que levavam ao dormitório feminino não teria mais volta, Tiago se levantou e segurou-a levemente pelo pulso, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

Estavam a centímetros de distância.

Lily poderia explicar cada detalhe dos olhos de Tiago.

Sua mente estava um escarcéu.

Um verdadeiro circo.

Seus neurônios faziam alarde, cuidando para gravar cada segundo, para memorizar cada ação, cada movimento.

Enquanto isso, a consciência de Lily berrava irada, sobre o fato de ela ter avisado que nem louca que isso viria a acontecer. Gritava que a culpa era inteiramente da parte emocional.

Enquanto isso, Lily sentiu o nariz de Tiago roçar no seu.

O berreiro em sua cabeça se findou. Razão e emoção sentaram-se lado a lado, e ficaram esperando juntas, somente esperando. Para ver o que iria acontecer (embora fosse um pouco óbvio).

Até mesmo a consciência de Lily acabou por ficar quieta, de olhos arregalados para ter certeza de que a ruiva ia fazer o que ela imaginava.

E sim! Ela fez.

Seus lábios se encontraram, e o momento pareceu durar uma eternidade, os corpos se encaixavam, como naquele conto de fadas... qual era mesmo? Realmente importa?

As bocas transmitiam calor para o corpo todo, e para o resto do mundo.

Nada mais tinha importância.

E então, tão logo começou, teve um fim. Um fim nada doce, abrupto e alarmado.

- Ahhh, mas que inferno! – Lily exclamou, ficando vermelha, Tiago não sabia se de raiva, de vergonha, ou de vontade de chorar – Que merda! Eu realmente imaginei que fosse fazer uma idiotice como isso...

- Lily, eu...

- Não, Potter. Eu sou culpada – Lily baixou os olhos e o moreno notou lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pela face da ruiva – Eu, sabendo que você é o maior usa-e-joga-fora que eu conheço, sabendo que ia me ferir, sabendo que ia acabar mal, fui me deixando levar. Eu não quero isso para mim! Eu não quero me machucar, não quero! Eu te conheço perfeitamente bem para saber que amanhã a escola inteira vai estar comentando!

- Lily... não que...

- Eu sei que sim! As garotas me olhando como se eu não fosse digna de respeito, afinal eu sempre disse que você não prestava, e acabei cedendo – Ela não parava de falar de jeito nenhum – Os garotos dando tapinhas nas suas costas, como se você fosse o herói do momento, seus amigos me apontando e rindo... e você, com a maior cara de galã mexicano... Eu, apenas o troféu.

- Por favor, Lily...

- Não diga nada, ok? – Lily disse, com o rosto já molhado de lágrimas, a expressão desesperada – Somente esqueça o que aconteceu aqui, se o que você está pensando é me dizer que não vai fazer nada disso. Esqueça, eu não quero ser mais uma das suas meias descartáveis.

Lily não esperou resposta nenhuma. Aliás, não esperaria, nem sequer queria ouvir.

Virou as costas e subiu as escadas, coisa que deveria ter sido feita antes.

Não viu, que um Tiago Potter totalmente frustrado e prestes a sofrer mudanças ficava a olhando subir fixamente, até sumir de vista.

Agora tinha que agüentar todo aquele discurso de sua consciência mexeriqueira, o seu cansaço e confusão. Sozinha.

"_Eu não disse? Eu sempre desconfiei que você fosse fraca. Sempre disse para você tomar cuidado com ele, porque eu sabia que você baixava a guarda perto dele... Mas nããão! Pra que ouvir a sua velha e sábia consciência, você sempre andou com as próprias pernas, não? Eu te avi..."._

- Ora, cale essa maldita boca! – Lily exclamou em voz alta, caindo em sua cama com força, e chorando que nem uma criança.

- Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alice disparou para a amiga, que soluçava encolhida – Por que você está chorando desse jeito, Lily?

- Porque eu sou uma completa idiota – Lily gritou desesperada, assustando a amiga com seu rosto vermelho – Porque eu faço as coisas e fico com a consciência pesada...

- Calma, calma... Aqui estão as suas psicólogas de plantão, justamente para tirar você dessa situação!! – Vick disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama, e fazendo uma careta depois da rima – eu e as minhas rimas imbecis... Juro que não fiz de propósito.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou, fazendo Lily se sentar e conjurando um copo com água para a amiga beber.

Lily explicou o que tinha acontecido na Sala Comunal, tudo o que tinha dito e o que tinham feito.

- Espere um minuto. Deixe-me confirmar se eu entendi os fatos corretamente – Vick disse, com seu jeito sarcástico automático típico – Você teve uma conversa civilizada com o Potter, que foi quase uma discussão sobre valores, se beijaram, e você fugiu depois, com mais um discurso sobre corações e meias velhas??

- Tecnicamente é isso – Lily respondeu, já bem mais calma – Lembrando que eu admiro muito a sua forma de sintetizar...

- Obrigada – Vick respondeu, fazendo cara de doce, como se aquilo tivesse sido um elogio – Mas eu ainda não cheguei no clímax da história: O que você quis dizer com "eu faço as coisas e depois fico com peso na consciência"

- Eu não sei dizer. Acho que fiquei com peso de ter beijado ele – Lily suspirou, sua expressão de desânimo e confusão dispensava qualquer comentário – Mas também fiquei com peso de ter dito o que eu disse depois...

- Mas você não disse que ele é o maior usa-e-joga-fora de toda a Hogwarts? – Alice lembrou. Não que o comentário fosse ajudar a ruiva no momento, mas parecia que ela queria ver a ruiva no meio da boiada – Pelo menos era o que você dizia...

- Sim! Mas... mas ele me pareceu tão mudado... – Lily assumiu um ar de inconfundível paixonite – Ele estava tentando ser uma pessoa melhor e tudo o mais... Depois que eu disse que ele feria demais as pessoas ele realmente tentou mudar...

- O que quer dizer – Vick disse, depois de lançar um olhar feio para Alice, vendo que ela ia confundir a ruiva ainda mais – Que ele está apaixonado por você... E que está se esforçando para ser uma pessoa melhor para você.

- Mas a questão que temos aqui é bem mais complicada – disse Alice, como se fosse a original voz da sabedoria (no estilo daquele macaco do Rei Leão) – Pois, nós temos uma ruiva complicada e explosiva que também anda dando indícios de que está começando a se apaixonar...

A falta de comentários defensivos da parte de Lily fez suas duas amigas ficarem realmente preocupadas.

Sempre que elas tocavam no assunto de Lily estar se apaixonando, a ruiva negava até a morte, mesmo que fosse verdade.

Mas não dessa vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"_Run away with my heart, run away with my hope. Run away with my love"_

_(Wherever You Will Go – The Calling)_

Abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi a lembrança do dia anterior. Fora dormir com o desejo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho desagradável.

Pelo jeito não havia sido.

Havia pelo menos um lado bom nessa história: Ele tinha sentido o gosto que ela tinha, pôde tocar na pele dela sem nenhuma bronca depois.

O momento mais inesquecível da semana, talvez. O acontecimento do ano, o beijo mais doce e delicado que ele já havia provado.

O gosto que ela tinha? Melancia.

-Hei, cara! Vai ficar devaneando pelo resto da manhã? – Sirius jogou um travesseiro no amigo, e acrescentou depois que Tiago o olhou aparvalhado – Estou te chamando já faz cinco minutos, e você tá aí com essa baita cara de peixe morto.

-Por que você acordou tão cedo? – Tiago perguntou, franzindo o cenho para o amigo. Em seguida compreendeu – Pulei a sexta-feira de novo, não é?

-Isso vem acontecendo com freqüência anormal, se quer a minha opinião – Remo sugeriu, abrindo o cortinado de sua cama – Eu poderia dizer que você está distraído demais, Pontas... Como se estivesse _apaixonado._

-Não diga besteiras, Aluado! – Tiago exclamou, mas não tinha um olhar de censura. Puxava mais para susto – Você anda lendo Romeu e Julieta demais!

Remo apenas riu com gosto da expressão do amigo. Mesmo Sirius não percebendo momentaneamente, Tiago teve a certeza de que o maroto de lua havia compreendido (certo) a expressão de terror que ele fez.

Na verdade, ele também havia percebido no mesmo momento em que Remo.

Sirius saiu do dormitório alguns minutos antes do que de costume, alegando ter negócios a tratar antes de tomar café.

Remo ameaçou sair do dormitório no encalço de Sirius, mas Tiago o puxou pela gravata:

-Se você disser que eu estou apaixonado na frente de Sirius de novo – Tiago disse, soltando o amigo assim que ele se virou – Eu juro que te penduro na torre de Astronomia só de cuecas.

-Uma reação exagerada assim confirma a veracidade da minha suposição – Remo fez uma careta engraçada, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Pára com isso, Pontas! É claro que eu não vou ficar comentando nada com o Sirius... Mas que fique bem claro que o nosso amigo é apenas um pouco mais lento nesse assunto somente por que não tem nenhuma prática.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Tiago olhou para o amigo, intrigado. Remo parecia ter acordado com a alma poética – Pelo amor! Fale a mesma língua que eu!

-Quero dizer, Pontas – Remo parou e explicou como que para uma criança birrenta – Que o Sirius não é idiota. Cedo ou tarde ele _vai_ perceber que você caiu de amores pela Lily...

-Será que é possível esconder alguma coisa de você? – Tiago perguntou com a cara fechada, mas o tom de sua voz o entregou.

Apesar de ter o conhecimento de Remo ao seu lado, Tiago ainda não sabia o que fazer, e não sabia se podia expressar o que sentia em voz alta.

Era difícil para ele pensar consigo mesmo no assunto.

Uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Não havia sentido o que sentia com ela em nenhuma outra ocasião.

E não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

A ruiva parecia ter escolhido Tiago para crucificar e culpar por tudo, e não tinha ser nenhum que pudesse convence-la do contrário.

Ele estava extremamente confuso com aquelas novas sensações.

Não era um sentimento comum, era algo diferente para ele. E era uma novidade em seu interior.

Não que a queda que ele tinha por Lily era recente.

Havia vestígios dela desde o quinto ano, o que para um garoto não era uma coisa fácil.

Mas o sentimento tinha mudado.

Antigamente, Tiago agia feito uma criança precoce na frente da ruiva.

Falava ou ria mais alto do que de costume, fazia caras e bocas, com sorrisos descongelantes.

Tinha vontade de dar uma de inconseqüente e arriscar fazer coisas que nunca tinha feito, fazia de tudo apenas para a monitora lançar um olhar para ele, nem que fosse de puro desprezo.

Ultimamente, ele continuava agindo como um imbecil.

Mas de maneira diferente: Se antes ele fazia gracinhas, recentemente ele tentava ser gentil e simpático, ficava mais determinado e insistente, lutava para arrancar um sorriso do rosto da ruiva.

Jurou para si mesmo passar em todos os testes para auror, porque certa vez tinha ouvido a ruiva dizer aos prantos que tinha muito medo de ser pega por Voldemort, ou pelos Comensais da Morte.

A partir desse dia ele jurou proteger a ruiva, mesmo que fosse somente de azarações de calouros sem prática.

A diferença era notável.

Os dias iam se arrastando lentamente, tanto para Lily quanto para Tiago.

O moreno havia tentado de várias formas agradar a ruiva, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

Lily se esforçava ao máximo para não rir de nenhuma gracinha, nem concordar com nada que o maroto dissesse, nem que precisasse inventar um argumento contraditório, ou uma mesma teoria, com o mesmo sentido.

O tipo de infantilidade com que as pessoas costumam agir quando querem se manter afastadas de outras, mas não conseguem.

Para ele estava sendo complicado, andava agindo como palhaço.

Mas ainda assim era gratificante ver a monitora mordendo o lábio inferior com força ou fingindo tossir, somente para não rir.

Ela estava se cansando a toa com toda essa palhaçada.

Tinha que estudar tudo o que o maroto falava rapidamente para poder contestar e ficava insuportável quando alguém cortava o seu barato.

-Sinto lhe informar, Lily – Vick sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, durante uma aula de Poções em que Tiago havia respondido uma questão do professor Slughorn oralmente, a qual Lily resmungara e corrigira algumas informações, explicando detalhadamente sobre os efeitos que uma poção da paz poderia causar quando os ingredientes eram acrescentados em demasia – Mas é que você rodeou, rodeou e acabou falando a mesma coisa que Tiago.

Lily não falou mais com as amigas até a hora do almoço.

-Se você vai ficar com esse beicinho ridículo somente porque eu fui sincera, eu terei que ser sincera de novo – Vick protestou para a amiga, batendo seus livros na mesa da Grifinória enquanto se sentava. Lily fez uma expressão intrigada – Você está sendo idiota.

-Não. Não estou – Lily respondeu, continuando a teimar – Eu só não quero ter nada a ver com ele.

-Já te disseram que os opostos se atraem? – Vick perguntou triunfante. Lily fez uma careta espantosa – Qual é, Lily! Você está agindo como uma criancinha contrariada! Você sempre foi sensata quanto a esse tipo de coisa, pelo amor de Deus, isso está começando a me irritar.

-E o que eu posso fazer? – Lily disse, mudando o tom emburrado para um sussurro desesperado – Foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de me manter afastada! É a minha única defesa!

-Muito porca, por sinal – Vick disse sem se apiedar. Em seguida pareceu amolecer – Lily, você não tem por que se defender dessa maneira. Você vai se cansar, vai lutar por uma causa perdida, vai ralar que nem uma condenada, apenas para perceber que é inevitável.

-Mas eu não sei por que eu faço isso – Lily tinha os olhos verdes arregalados, com medo. As lágrimas estavam prestes a cair por suas faces – Não sei o por que dessa minha luta, não sei do que tenho medo.

-Isso parece conselho de avó, mas sempre funcionou comigo – Vick olhou bem fundo os olhos marejados de Lily, que tentava lutar contra as lágrimas – Ouça a música que o seu coração canta, ouça o que ele tem a te dizer.

Lily assentiu fracamente, e sem nem mesmo tocar em seu pudim de ruibarbo, levantou-se da mesa e saiu do Salão Principal.

Não sabia para que lado correr, não sabia para onde olhar.

Procurava Tiago em todos os cantos, desesperadamente queria vê-lo. Apesar de conhece-lo há um bom tempo, sentia seu coração e o seu cérebro em profunda guerra toda vez que o via.

O cérebro esperneava rebelde, dizendo que era maluquice o que ela estava fazendo, lembrando de tudo o que ela passou por causa do garoto.

Em compensação, seu coração dava um susto em suas entranhas, que se reviravam graciosamente, quase como em uma dança muito ensaiada, fazendo com que Lily não desejasse ter comido tanto em sua refeição.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era satisfatório, o seu sentimento era desesperador.

Ao perceber o que estava procurando, balançou a cabeça, contrariada e se amaldiçoando por jogar tão baixo consigo mesma.

Levantou a cabeça e decidiu sair para os terrenos da escola. Queria ficar sozinha e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, e fora da escola seria menos provável encontrar alguém.

Andou sem rumo. Seus pés conheciam o suficiente da propriedade para se encarregarem da tarefa de se locomoverem.

Lily se concentrou apenas em seu interior, tentando entender que diabo se passava dentro dela.

Depois de refletir por alguns minutos, chegou a conclusão de que gostava de Tiago, talvez como nunca gostou de alguém antes.

Sempre ouvira de algumas pessoas que eles iriam se casar, pois eram perfeitos um para o outro, e não sabia se podia se contentar com uma idéia dessas.

Ela sabia que era bastante imatura, sabia que por muitas vezes pensava somente nela mesma, que era autoritária e exigente, e não tinha certeza se podia ser o melhor para ele.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela percebeu que tinha medo. Temia aquilo como se fosse um monstro perverso e malicioso, não sabia como enfrenta-lo.

Soube que sempre sentiu medo de se aproximar demais de Tiago, pois sabia que eles se entrosavam facilmente quando Lily estava disposta, e as diversas vezes em que brigavam, era por culpa de Lily.

Ou por ela ter feito um comentário desnecessário, ou por ter mexido com o orgulho do moreno, ou mesmo por não ter se esforçado para manter alguma conversa.

Por medo, por covardia.

Se perguntava agora por que tinha sido selecionada para a Grifinória. Era mais covarde do que um rato, era fraca e tinha se entregado totalmente a uma situação que podia ser revertida.

Sentia mais medo por poder ser usada, por estar vulnerável.

Por conhecer Tiago como conhecia. Por ter visto várias garotas chorando no banheiro, por uma tragédia ocorrida em seus frágeis e iludidos corações.

Tinha medo de arriscar alto demais e acabar com suas asas quebradas, caída no chão...

Então ela estava sentada nas escadinhas que davam acesso a porta da estufa número três, sem nem mesmo saber como chegara ali.

Então suas vestes e seu rosto estavam marcados de lágrimas, lágrimas que continuavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto... Ela se admirava no fato de ainda ter lágrimas para chorar, pois acreditava que seu reservatório lacrimal já estava bastante comprometido, tantas foram as vezes que ela chorou pelo mesmo motivo.

Era seguro chorar. Ela estava sozinha. Ninguém iria se importar com mais uma mulher chorando como menina por ter um amor difícil de lidar.

Quem iria, não é verdade?

E ela chorou, sentiu grossas lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto gelado com o frio do fim do inverno, mais uma vez ela chorava como a adolescente cheia de conflitos que era, com a confusão e os problemas que pareciam trinta vezes maiores do que eram.

Soluçava encolhida de medo do que poderia fazer, pedindo para todos os deuses e divindades e mitos conhecidos e desconhecidos, para que ela não fizesse nenhuma burrada...

-L-Lily? – uma voz incerta e surpresa a chamou – Você está chorando? Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu?

Falando em deuses e divindades, era o que ele havia mencionado. Duas coincidências positivas: a menção de alguma divindade em uma frase, e o alvo de seus pensamentos de uma só vez. Lily riu de sua neurose.

-Ninguém me fez nada, Potter – ela disse, secando as lágrimas e tentando sorrir – A não ser eu mesma...

-É perigoso ficar aqui fora a essas horas – Tiago alertou, olhando para os lados, e instintivamente para o céu – E está frio.

-Você está aqui fora – Lily afirmou de um jeito estranho. – Não pode me acontecer nada, e antes que você me pergunte, eu não sei o por que dessa certeza toda.

-Posso saber o por que você estava chorando? – Tiago perguntou, sentando-se na frente de Lily – Você tem estado estranha ultimamente...

-Sei que tenho. Tá complicado entender o que se passa dentro de mim – Lily só deixava Tiago mais confuso com suas frases desconexas e filosóficas – Nem eu entendo.

-Venha, entre aqui – Tiago subiu as escadinhas e abriu a porta da estufa com um feitiço. Lily obedeceu, fosse por vontade própria, ou por sentir arrepios e tremer de frio – Quer meu casaco?

-Se não se importar... – Tiago estendeu o casaco para a ruiva, que o aceitou de bom grado, e em segundos se viu envolvida pelo perfume de Tiago, que envolvia hortelã, resina de vassoura e algo que não podia identificar – Obrigada.

-De nada – Tiago deu um sorriso meigo e recostou-se a uma bancada vazia – Você poderia me contar o por que de estar chorando...

-Não, Potter – Lily respondeu, olhando pelas vidraças da estufa – Eu já estou com cara de palhaça o suficiente sem te contar nada, você ia rolar de rir.

-Quem é que garante? – Tiago perguntou, cruzando os braços – Se eu estou te perguntando é porque eu me preocupo com você, e não porque quero me matar de rir.

-Eu não tenho nada a ganhar contando meus problemas para você – Lily amarrou a cara, como se Tiago fosse o culpado (e de certa forma era mesmo).

-Mas também não tem nada a perder – Ele retrucou, tentando imitar a mesma expressão da ruiva – Pare de fazer beicinho e me conte de uma vez. Juro que eu não vou rir.

-É algo que envolve valores e princípios, e a minha forma de pensar – Lily começou com um enigma. Não ia entregar seus sentimentos de bandeja – E também envolve meias velhas.

-Você realmente foi muito objetiva com a sua tentativa de se expressar – Tiago revirou os olhos, fazendo Lily sorrir. Era uma mania dela fazer isso – Agora seja sincera, e um pouco mais objetiva.

-Da última vez que a gente discutiu, eu citei algo como não querer ser uma das suas meias velhas, se lembra? – Tiago assentiu, com um pesar tão grande no rosto que faria qualquer um chorar – Bom, eu andei pensando, e acho que não tem remédio... Eu vou acabar sendo uma das suas meias velhas...

Lily ouviu um estrondo de madeira quebrada, e quando se virou para ver o que tinha causado aquele escarcéu, viu um Tiago estatelado no chão, com um pouco de terra nas vestes e a maior cara de aparvalhado do mundo inteiro.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir da cena constrangedora em que havia se metido. Tiago acabava de quebrar todo aquele clima de novela, e estava mais vermelho do que uma goles recém lustrada.

Ainda rindo, Lily deu a mão para o Maroto se levantar. Tiago levantou e tirou um pouco da terra avermelhada que manchava sua capa e suas calças.

Lily parou de rir, não por que tinha perdido a graça, mas por uma questão de respeito.

Aquele silêncio mais que constrangedor invadiu o aposento, que agora que Lily reparava, recendia a rosas e lírios.

Lily encarou Tiago nos olhos, esperando que ele manifestasse alguma reação, já que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia ser dito.

Os dois caíram na risada, como dois loucos.

As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Lily quando Tiago se manifestava:

-Me desculpe... É que o que você falou foi chocante demais – ele limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto – eu acabei estragando todo o momento, não deixei você falar.

-Não vou nem reclamar – Lily respondeu sinceramente, tentando parar de rir – Eu não saberia o que dizer mesmo...

O silêncio se fez entre os dois.

Por alguns segundos, Lily observou as begônias azuis que a profª Sprout cultivava por lazer, Tiago continuava a tirar terra dos cabelos.

Sabe, Lily – Ele começou distraidamente, olhando pela janela – Vou te dizer que você é um fiasco...

-Não esperava elogio melhor vindo de você – Lily fez uma cara decepcionada e encolheu os ombros – Mas enfim, o que você quer dizer com "você é um fiasco" ?

-Quero dizer que eu nunca me vi em uma situação mais embaraçosa com uma mulher – Tiago respondeu, ruborizando levemente – Primeiro eu me desequilibro da bancada e levo um maldito vaso pro chão, _juntamente _comigo, em seguida, eu e você temos um ataque de riso... Será que somos um caso perdido?

-Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! – Lily impacientou-se. Tiago teria ficado com medo de ter estragado todo o momento, não fosse o sorriso no rosto da ruiva – Me diz qual é a graça de ser sempre certo e fazer as coisas seguirem na mesma linha?

-É... analisando dessa forma eu posso dizer que somos profissionais e... – Tiago parou de falar abruptamente, e arregalou os olhos – _Heeei! _Olha só a monitora certinha falando que não tem graça andar na linha.

-Estamos falando de coisas diferentes – Lily argumentou na mesma hora – Eu apenas cumpro as minhas obrigações da maneira que elas tem que ser cumpridas. Estou querendo dizer que não tem graça um relacionamento o qual você já sabe o que vai fazer e o que vai acontecer.

-Entendo – Tiago respondeu, de uma maneira dócil e compreensiva – Mas nós estávamos discutindo sobre as minhas meias velhas antes de eu capotar da bancada... O que você dizia?

-De volta a saia justa... – Lily resmungou baixinho, mas e modo que o maroto ouviu. Ela tomou fôlego e disse – Está mesmo disposto a ouvir mais um dos meus discursos?

-Não vai falar nada sobre a má índole dos marotos e nem vai gritar comigo? -Tiago perguntou, ainda naquele tom suave. Lily negou com a cabeça - Ótimo, então eu ouvirei tudo.

-Certo. Obrigada por sua disposição – Lily deu um meio sorriso, Tiago não soube dizer se era irônico – Não sei se você se lembra da última vez que nos falamos, eu fiz o maior escarcéu, depois a gente acabou se beijando e... eu fiz outro escarcéu, discutindo os meus valores o as suas meias velhas.

-Me lembro como se fosse ontem – Tiago respondeu com o olhar vago, com as lembranças do acontecimento invadindo-lhe a mente – Mas pode continuar, não tenho nenhuma dúvida.

-Eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu, nem sei o que me deu, eu também não tenho certeza se quero ouvir – Lily parecia um pouco confusa, e pensava bastante no que iria dizer – Fiquei muito tempo me odiando por sentir o que sentia, e eu chorei que nem uma condenada nessa época. Não me olhe com essa cara, pensando que eu sou mais uma do seu time de iludidas, é bem difícil sabe...

-Eu não disse nada!

-Mas pensou, o que dá no mesmo! Agora pára de me interromper, senão eu me confundo – Lily impacientou-se com o Maroto. Ela tinha um sério problema em se expressar no momento, e sua mente traidora berrava desavenças para ela, que ela ignorava furiosamente – Pois bem, eu cansei de pensar, e descobri que eu realmente gosto de você, e não vai adiantar eu ficar fugindo disso, acho que vai ser meu carma. Às vezes é mais fácil contribuir com as dificuldades e...

-Você tá falando aqui, na minha cara, que gosta de mim? – Tiago perguntou incrédulo. Tinha o rosto afogueado e os olhos arregalados.

-É... eu acho que estou – Lily disse. Seu rosto e seus cabelos pareciam uma coisa só, mas ela mantinha uma expressão dura de desafio. Se Tiago ousasse rir da atitude dela, ela estava pronta para gritar e enfeitiçar a torto e a direito.

Mas isso não aconteceu. O único som que Lily ouviu foi um suspiro entrecortado.

-Foi muito corajoso da sua parte fazer isso – Tiago disse depois de alguns segundos – Foi uma das coisas mais legais que você já me disse. E me desculpe a demora, mas é que eu estou guardando cada detalhe da cena...

-Eu... acho que não deveria ter feito isso. Agora a gente vai ficar agindo como se não se conhecesse, e nos tratando com formalidade – Lily se dirigia a porta da Estufa – Eu estraguei tudo o que a gente tinha... estraguei a nossa amizade. Mas veja, a gente pode fingir que nada aconteceu e continuar sendo amigos e...

A ruiva já estava com o pé direito na escada, quase tomando impulso para correr, quando sentiu a mão fria de Tiago se fechando em seu pulso.

Lily parecia ter tomado um choque.

O rosto de Tiago se encontrava a centímetros de seu rosto. Lily poderia descrever cada detalhe do rosto do moreno com clareza, podia contar seus cílios. Sentia seu hálito quente perto se sua boca e de suas narinas.

-Eu não quero somente sua amizade. Eu quero seu amor também – Tiago disse calmamente, mas sua voz tremia de leve – Eu te amo, e te quero...

Lily olhou para os lábios do moreno, avermelhados de tanto que ele os mordeu durante o diálogo. Sabia que os seus não estavam em um estado muito melhor, pois tinha a leve suspeita de que ela mesma tinha tentado invalidar seus lábios.

No momento que teve a visão da boca de Tiago, soube que aquilo não tinha mais volta, se virasse agora estaria na contra-mão. Estaria até mesmo contra sua consciência, que parecia estar segurando a respiração para anotar cada detalhe daquilo.

Sentiu a mão fria de Tiago por cima de sua camisa, na direção de sua cintura, a outra mão enrolava um mecha de sua cabelo.

"_Já tá no inferno, Lily, agora abraça o capeta e aproveita!" _

Lily não tinha a mínima idéia de onde tinha surgido um pensamento tão pecaminoso, mas achou a idéia fantástica.

Abraçou Tiago e sentiu seus lábios se unindo segundos depois.

Foi como se tivesse realizado um sonho, daqueles pedidos para serem realizados para estrelas cadentes e fadas madrinhas.

As pernas até fraquejaram.

A ruiva não via por que tinha tanto medo de dar errado.

Quando sentiu que ia desmaiar, ela sentiu o ar mais doce e perfumado invadindo suas narinas.

Olhou para o rosto de Tiago.

Estava sério, mas assim que os olhares se encontraram, ele abriu o sorriso mais sincero que ela já havia visto o moreno sorrir.

Ela sabia que daquele momento em diante as coisas seriam como aquele sorriso. Os dois não teriam como esconder nada do outro, pois não conseguiriam.

"_Houve um tempo em que eu deixei de acreditar em contos de fada. Foi a época em que eu descobri que não havia muito jeito de fugir do que eu sentia._

_Contos de fada não existem para aqueles que não sabem ver a magia das coisas acontecendo ao seu redor, para aqueles que não sabem sorrir com seus sentimentos. Eu de alguma forma sabia que meu conto de fadas estava começando naquele dia, dentro daquela estufa perfumada, debaixo de várias estrelas piscantes._

_E eu jurei para mim mesma que se não fosse o meu conto de fadas, eu iria transformar aquela história em um."_

_** Malfeito Feito xD**_


End file.
